


Stargazing

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blank Space AU, Frisk signes, Papyrus is aware of Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoyed the night sky.</p><p>But one day, he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Even a year after the barrier was broken, Papyrus continued to fall in love with the night sky. Every night when everyone was asleep, he would climb onto the roof of the house the group lived in and gaze at the stars. It never failed to amaze him at how beautiful real stars were compared to the fake ones that decorated the ceiling of the Underground. Sometimes, if he was feeling up to it, he would bring the telescope up with him to look for new constellations he hadn't seen yet.

It was relaxing.

But one night, it wasn't.

It always easy for him to climb onto the roof without waking anyone up, his height being an advantage as he crawled through his window, so it came as a surprise when he heard a slight thunk come from where his legs dangled. He leaned forward to watch the human child climb up to where he was, and he had to admit that it was rather amusing. Once they were seated next to him, he gave them a slight nod.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked quietly. No need to be loud when it was just the two of them.

__

_This caught his attention quickly, because he had a good guess on what the topic was going to be about. And he would rather not talk about it right now. But he didn't have a choice but let the child speak._

_"What would you like to talk about?"_

_He stayed quiet, motioning with his hand to urge them to continue._

_They paused, fidgeting a little as they thought about how to word it correctly. Papyrus could feel himself tensing up as the silence stretched on._

_"Frisk-" He began to talk as gently as he could, half hoping they would stop._

_"FRISK." Papyrus glared at them, his hands clenching into fists as memories of past runs flashed before his eyes._

_The child jumped a little at his raised voice, and he couldn't muster up enough energy to feel guilty about it. They already had this conversation before. He already knew the details of what drove them to do the horrible things that they did. He already knew about Chara, and the child's conversation with them.  
He already made his feelings towards them quite clear._

_"We talked about this before. So I would prefer if you got straight to the point."_

_They looked at him with a serious expression, their red eyes seemed to glow thanks to the moonlight. He wished they would stop staring at him like that._

_"Thank you." he replied as calmly as he could, trying not to look directly at their eyes. "But it's too soon for me to believe in such promise."_

____

__"I'm glad you do."_ _

__After a few moments of silence, Papyrus moved to help Frisk get back into the house. The child was light, so it wasn't much effort to crawl back into his window. But when he gently placed Frisk down in the hallway, he didn't bother giving them a second glance before he closed the door to his room. He was afraid that, if the child was in his sight any longer, he would do something he would regret._ _

__Papyrus did not sleep that night. He was plagued by the images of what could've been._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend beta-reading it, you guys were spared from some horrible writing!
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> -Iop


End file.
